The Fall of Rain
by TheSilverfoxx
Summary: Two girls come across something that will change their lives forever...but for better, or for worse? Rated T for potential drug use and black comedy.
1. 1

And so, it begins. A story of drugs and drama, life on the lane of the mafia. A black comedy of proportions. Because anything can happen in this story. Drugs may be taken and sold, dates will be extorted out of stalkers to their crush, and dates will occur will people who never thought of being together. It's a complicated life with no one answer can solve anything, for this story is one of itself.

Or maybe not. Let's see how good I am at this.

It was a Thursday afternoon on autumn day, a cold front had just came in to Tokyo, the weather had became very cloudy and it seemed rain was imminent. Tomo and and the girl commonly known as Osaka, were walking home from school together. The two had often walked together from school, as they had enjoyed the witty conversation they engaged in, due to Ayumu's eccentricity and Tomo's persistentness to her opinions. What exactly they were talking about on this day, nobody is sure of. Perhaps it had something to do with vampire peanut-gophers, or "Negima!". Perhaps not. In either case, it had nothing to do with this story, for the chain of events that make up this weren't set in motion until a sudden change in plans for another party.

"Change in plans? What the hell do you mean 'Change in plans'?" Said the driver of an old and, suspicious looking black Nissan pick up truck, with the trunk loaded with boxes, as if someone may have been moving to a different house.

"I don't make emergencies! Just listen to me, do NOT take 23rd street, HUGE car accident, cops all over the damn place!"

"Wait man, my cousin commutes on that street! Is she okay?"

"Man how the HELL, am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, she drives a green To-"

"LISTEN TO ME! Detour through some residential area, and be quick man! These buyers do NOT surprises."

"Got it man."

"Good."

"But seriously, if you hear anything about her, let me know because I care about her man, I mean-"

*CLICK

"Baka." The driver mumbled frustration.

The driver then turned his car to detour through a residential neighborhood. Had his call lasted longer, or shorter, he might not have made the biggest mistake of his life. He looked out the window to see a flash of lightning, and to hear a roar of thunder. The rain had just began to fall.

Meanwhile, Tomo and Ayumu were trying to run to their homes in the rain, which was starting to pour quickly. They had tried using their backpacks and makeshift umbrellas, but they were not working to well, as the rain has started to leak through not-so-filled-actual-books backpacks.

"GAH! This isn't working!" Tomo had stated obviously.

"I told you, we need to unhook our skirts and use them as umbrellas!"

"You just wanna see my underwear don't you!"

"That is somewhat false!"

The two abruptly stopped running due to the crosswalk being blocked by traffic.

"Damn! SELFISH DRIVERS! THINK YOU OWN THE WHOLE DAMN ROAD! WELL YOU DON'T, SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO!"

Meanwhile the driver had started to come up along the block. His car was parallel to the sidewalk Tomo and Ayumu were on.

"Stupid rain. Don't even know where I'm going now."

"Finally," Tomo declared. "The crosswalk is clear, let's go Osaka!"

"Hang on." Ayumu replied, with her hands in her backpack. "I may have left something important in here."

"Dammit! Hurry up! It's still raining, and the crosswalk could still have more cars in an instant!"

"Just one moment."

"Ugh!"

The black Nissan had started to come across the two girls. It was approaching close, perhaps too close to a puddle near a curb of the road, as a matter of fact the very last chance to avert this whole situation was for the car to miss, that puddle.

It did not.

The trucks tires caused the puddle to splash all over Tomo. Needless to say, she was angry.

As in, chase-the-car-with-the-intent-of-telling-off-the-driver-to-his-face angry.

Just as Ayumu had finished searching her backpack for what it turns out, was nothing, she looked to find the wildcat rushing toward the Nissan truck.

"Tomo! Come back!" She would've ran to the wildcat, were it not for the fact that cars had just resumed driving across the crosswalk.

Tomo had started running to the truck. The driver was scared of Tomo's running to him.

"Damn, she's gonna get me made. Gotta evade." The driver thought internally.

The attempted to escape the wildcat's focus, but it was no good. He tried turning though the roads as much as he could, but to no avail. He could escape her taking a sharp left turn into a commercially zoned part of the city, where he had ran a red light. Unbeknownst to him, a box from the trunk had fell off the truck and onto the curb.

"Well...*pant*...firetruck to you! *pant*" Tomo had yelled to the driver after he had evaded her. She proceeded to look to find a box from the driver on the curb.

"Well well..." She said to herself. She quickly grabbed the box and covered her body with it to prevent it from getting wet. She ran back toward Osaka to brag about her findings.

"Splash me with a puddle will you...heh heh...this'll show you" She mumbled to herself as she ran with the box. She eventually came across Ayumu laying face down of the floor.

"YO! Earth to planet Osaka!" She had said, while she was crouching down trying to wake the girl up.

"Nyuhhh...I was tired..."

"You're not a sponge so quit absorbing water. Now follow me home, we're gonna open this box."

"Okay...will you carry me?"

"No. You look heavy, plus I have this box to hold on to."

"Please?"

"No. You can lean on my shoulder and I'll drag you like in the movies."

"Alright."

"Come one." Tomo proceeded to put one are around Ayumu and dragged her like in the movies. Her other arm was eagerly around the box, ready to open it to take whatever was in the box from the driver who splashed her.

She felt giddy, and she would be, in more ways then one...

"Uh, good afternoon o-officer." The driver had said to a police officer, as he had been pulled over for running a red light, and speeding. "S-So how that rain? That's raining...right now."

"License and registration please." The officer replied in an annoyed tone. The driver proceeded to hand him the information.

"Alright, everything looks to be in order. If you don't mind my asking, what's in all these boxes in the trunk?"

"Uh, you know...general household stuff...I'm helping a friend move."

"Well, no one else is in the car."

"I've been fleeced...out of...helping my friend...moving...and I'm taking his stuff until he calls me back." As the driver said that, he knew it didn't make any sense, and got an odd stare by the officer.

"Well...there's been a recent string of drug trading around the city, so do you mind if I check one of these boxes?"

"Not at all...I-I have nothing to hide." Was what he said out loud. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot..." Was what his head was telling him.

"Alright then...wierdo" The last part, he mumbled under his breath.

The driver was extremely nervous as he thought he was about to be found out. Apparently, it occurred to him NOT to put the box with the cocaine on the exposed part of the trunk, nor to put the actually IN THE CAR. Idiot.

The officer had just grabbed a box that looked exactly like the one he had feared it was. Although there was no sure way to tell, he still felt nervous out of his mind. As the officer was opening it, he made a shocked expression by what was is inside. The driver felt scared shockless, the only thing he could even think of doing he decided to do...

"I WAS FRAMED! I PLAN TO DESTROY IT!"

The officer chuckled and said "Garden gnomes?", as he picked one up from the box.

The driver wasted no time in abandoning concern for the box to play along with the situation to avoid suspicion.

"Yeah, this friend that I'm helping move, real jerk man, so I'm keeping all of these gnomes, say they were stolen. Freak him out a bit."

"I hear you man, I knew a guy like that once. I do not blame you." The officer put the gnome back in the box and handed the license and registration information back to the driver. "Take care."

"Same." As the officer walked back to his car, the driver could only think but one thing,

"I'm soooooo screwed."

"I've got a box! Yes I do!" Tomo had sang in rain, with the box in her right arm, and Ayumu in the other.

"Tomo...that song's bugging me..."

"Too bad, I'm still singing it."

"Aww..."

And that's chapter one. R&R Por favor.


	2. 2

Well…as of writing this, my story has one review from a troll who I assume has custard for blood. I don't like to delete troll reviews, because frankly I find them hilarious. But it was gone and he posted a new one. I hope I can get some sincere reviews, so I know where to take the direction of the story, so people don't complain. I for one, found Hwikek's contraversial "What the Osaka?" to be great. Blargh. I'm talking too much. Story now.

"It's not here either…not here…where the hell could it be…" The driver of a black Nissan had said in his personal garage, searching though the boxes in the trunk, looking for the 99 grams of cocaine that had appeared to be missing from his trunk.

Well, you've spent this long, let's take a moment to describe this driver. This young driver's name was Dorata Torakku. He was a tall, skinny, 20-something, dark haired man. He worked the graveyard shift at a hip club with his cousin, and was eventually dragged into the drug cartel business based on his intimidating look, but inside, he was gentle as a flower. He had to learn to put up a tough façade in order to survive in the high-paced, heavily secretive world of Japanese drug trading. Even though he could only get a job as a driver, and it was the only job he could get, because, as you can tell by the positioning of the cocaine in his trunk, he wasn't very bright. Perhaps it was his ignorance, the fact that he could stay in the dark about things like this, that made him a suitable driver for the job.

But more on this later, as for now the very thing he was looking desperately for was in the hands of the two worst people it could possibly be in.

"…And…Here we are!" Tomo exclaimed as she arrived to her house. Still holding the box in one arm, and Ayumu in the other. The rain was still pouring outside, but by this time, the Wildcat failed to notice it.

"Tomo…I'm getting wet…"

"Geez, you're complaining a lot. 'Tomo, don't take the short cut through the fields.' 'Tomo, don't buy that ramen from the street vendor.' I've proven that I can carry you, a box and some ramen. But look, when we get inside I'll give you a change of clothes, kay?"

"Okay…"

"Alright." Tomo proceeded to enter her house. "Dad! I'm Home!" She exclaimed while entering her house. She found a note on the refrigerator. It had said:

"Tomo,

Had to work emergency shift on the force, will be back as soon as possible

~Dad"

Tomo read over the note and put it back on the fridge. She was never open about it, but part of Tomo's motivation to become a police officer was due to the fact that her father was on the force, a person she had looked up to very much, especially since the divorce.

"So…what are we doing now?"

"Now, we are going to my room, getting you a change of clothes because you're slippery, and then we're gonna open this box!"

"Okay…let's go then."

"In a minute, I'm hungry." The wildcat said as she dropped Ayumu on her thin carpeted floor to make a sandwich. She had placed the box on one of the chairs to the table.

"You know where my room is. You've been to my house before." Tomo told Ayumu as she got a loaf of bread from her cabinet.

"When?" Ayumu said as she regaining balance.

"Uhh…Right now. Heh heh." Tomo snickered. "Okay, go up the stairs there, it'll be the second door to the left."

"Alright." The Osakan girl shifted herself up and climbed the stairs to Tomo's room. Tomo meanwhile had finished making her sandwich, and she had sat down at her kitchen table to consume it. She looks out the window to see the rain outside.

"The rain looks beautiful, and the sound of it falling on the window is soothing." She thought to herself, as she was eating her sandwich. As she was looking out the window, a flash of lightning struck in the distance.

"Whoa…flashy." She was about to take a bite of her sandwich, when the sound of thunder arrived, and spooked her. The dropped the sandwich on her lap.

"Aww…man." She picked up the sandwich and put it on her plate. She dusted of the crumbs on her skirt.

"Damn thunder…Scaring people like that."

After a few minutes or so, she finished her sandwich. Satisfied, she grabbed the suspicious box and proceeded to go up to her room with it.

As she arrived to her room, she knocked on the door, to see if Ayumu was still changing.

"Hey Osaka! Are you still changing-oops never mind." She said as she barged in, clearly impatient…or not. In either case, Ayumu was already dressed, in a pair of sweatpants and a pinkish top, sitting on bed, and looking out at the rain.

"It sure is pouring heavy, isn't it?"

"You're wearing my favorite top you know."

Tomo had gotten a key from her dresser to cut the duct tape on the box. She had opened the flaps of the box, one by one…of the four, with anticipation of the mystery within the box of the driver who splashed her with a puddle. She was about open to last flap of the box, revealing the item of the box, she was giddy, she knew this wasn't, or might never be one of those existing moments of her-

"HEY TOMO!" Ayumu had shouted."

"Gah! What is it! This is the most exciting moment of my week!"

"You ever look at raindrops and think, do they hold races for falling down the window, or car door, or…"

"AHHHH!"

The energetic girl had shouted at the sight of the box's contents. She had pulled her self to the wall and kicked the box forward.

"C-c-cocaine."

As soon as Tomo had stuttered this out her mouth, Ayumu's eyes popped open, and it looked like she was going to scream something, but before she could, Tomo had put her hand over the eccentric girl's mouth. They both stared at the duct-taped package of blow, just barely tipped out of the open box on the floor of Tomo's room.

"I'd say this looks like 99 grams, and based on the casing, mid-Colombian grown, wrapped somewhere locally in the east pacific."

Ayumu had given Tomo an odd stare.

"I'm studying Interpol law. Of course I don't know if that's something you should know. I'd should really know that."

Tomo let the eccentric girl go. They both looked at the package. They both wondered what to do with it.

Just to be clear, the truck driving OC in the beginning of this chapter (I already forgot his name) is NOT based on me, nor anyone I know. I don't like OCs, really, but he is necessary to the story.

And sorry about the short chapter. I've been glum lately. I think. Please review, or risk having this story as "Scrappy status" (Again, "What the Osaka?" did not appear well liked).


End file.
